Jane Chapman
Jane Chapman appeared in the "A Crime of Two Cities" story arc. She was portrayed by an unknown actress. Jane is a nice, friendly and understanding person. She is a professional dramatic arts teacher, with a real love and passion for the arts. During the events of the story arc, she was chosen to teach a two day drama workshop at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. In the class was Tina Nguyen. She signed up to get to know how actors work. Since she wanted to be a director when she grew up. And Hector Carrero signed up for her class, just because he thought doing it would be funny. Also, in her class was Erica Dansby, Jasmine Michaluk and Jason. She taught her class, that what makes a scene interesting is conflict. As an example, she pretended to want to take Tina's pen away from her and wouldn't take no for an answer. She apologized for making her nervous, and gave it back to her afterwards. Then she picked two volunteers to do an improvisation scene. The people who volunteered were Jason and Hector. They played brothers arguing over spending time alone in their bedroom. Jason played the part of the brother, who just wanted to watch sports and cheer with a lot of enthusiasm. And Hector played the part of the brother, who just wanted peace and quiet. So he could study for an upcoming test. Then she did an exercise with the group. The exercise was where the group would all stand around in a circle, and one person would enter it. This person would then start making a random sound and movement of their choice. Then slowly, they would choose another person to enter the circle and copy them. Then eventually, they would switch it to making their own sound and movement. First she entered and made a random sound and movement, and she looked very silly. Then she picked Hector to go next. He copied her, until he changed the sound and movement. Then Hector picked Tina. Tina didn't want to do it, because she thought it looked foolish. But she insisted she do it, since she was picked. She even decided to do it with her, but Tina just felt too embarrassed and foolish. So she left and ran home. The next day, she was happy to see that Tina decided to come back. She wasn't mad that she left. In fact, she was very understanding about how she felt. She told her that it is normal to feel embarrassed when letting go to act for the first time. And although you might make a fool of yourself, there is nothing wrong with it. She helped Tina understand the class was to help people learn to open up, and just be themselves and to learn what they all can really do. Then she motivated and encouraged Tina to give the class another chance. Later on, she taught the class to an improvisation called: First line, Last line and Object. It was a scene where the group chooses what the fist line will be, and what the last line will be. Then finally, what object they will be using. Erica and Tina volunteered to do it. So Jason chose the first line to be: "My brother has a cold". Then Jasmine chose the last line to be: "My socks are all wet!". Then she give them a book as the object to use. The scene they did, was about two kids who met at a park, and they argue over the only swing. Erica played the part of kid who didn't want to share the swing. And Tina played the part of the girl who was desperate to have a turn, but didn't get one. The scene was amusing and very well done. Then she had Tina and Hector volunteer to do a improvisation scene. The scene was about Hector finding a magic lamp, and Tina was Genie of the lamp. So she pretended to grant his three wishes. His last wish was to speak to his Father for the first time. When Tina pretended to be Hector's very it was very emotional, but very well done. Then she congratulated them both on a job well done. She helped Tina to realize that she had a lot more acting potential than she knew about. And she made Hector realize that acting isn't always about laughing and having fun. It can be emotional and upsetting at times as well. But still he enjoyed his experiences from her. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters